Joker Of Hearts
by CureMidnight
Summary: Aika is a small 14yr old girl who belongs to a rich family and is the youngest of 9, she has weird taste in a lot of things, especially men. She likes taking pictures, she goes to school, fights with her 4 sisters, and gets in trouble. So everything was just normal, well... Before she met Joker that is. And now everything's messes up, even her love live. (Warning: Rated T-M)
1. Ch: 1 Love at First Sight

**Pepper: Hiya! This is a request from a friend, hope ya like it**

* * *

It was a warm Autumn evening as a dark purple haired girl about 14, walked through the park with her camera in hand.

She was a bit small for her age, with shoulder length hair up in two pigtails tied with black ribbons.

She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, a dark purple skirt that went down to her knees, black a purple stalking, and soft cream-colored skin, big violet eyes with a bit of blue around the rims and a camera bag hanging from her shoulder. Over all she was cute, a girl most guys would date or take advantage of. But she also wasn't quite right in the head sometimes, she'd go from one emotion to another.

She had a small smile on her face as she took pictures of the Autumn leaves and the sun set over the park. But before she knew it, the sky turned black and blue, it was a bit cloudy and the moon was full.

"What the..." she pulled up her sleeve to check the time, and it wasn't late enough for the moon to be out. "whats going on...?" she said putting her camera away.

"*Chuckle* What do we have here...?" she jolted and looked around but she couldn't see who spoke. "Up here Chibi" she looked up to see what looked like a floating wolf-man.

"A...A wolf-man...?" she stuttered backing away and he stood on the ground. "Mm, close... Names Wolfru-**_Flash!" _**he jolted and rubbed his eyes, which hurt from her camera flash. "What The Hell!?"

"What a rare opportunity, a monster captured on film!" the girl said happily. "Why You Little-!" before he could finish she threw a rock at his head. "I'm Not Little!" she said picking up another rock and throwing it at him, it flew like a bullet. Wolfrun growled and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ow!" she squeaked trying to take her arm back, her eyes filled with tears as she tried to make him let go. But instead of letting go he picked her up by the arm. "What a cry baby..." he said with an evil smile, and without warning he threw her hard against a tree. The little girl curled up into a ball and started to cry. He just laughed as he picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"Wolfrun! Stop Bullying Her Right Now!" said a girls voice. He turned around to see all 5 smile cures. "PreCure!" he said dropping her. "Aika-Chan!" cure Peace shouted as the girl curled back up in even more pain. "How Dare You Bully Her! She Didn't Do Anything Wrong." Cure Beauty said rushing to her side to help.

_**Precure! Sunny Fire!**_

Cure sunny shouted hitting him with a fire-ball before he could attack Beauty. " Are you alright Aika-chan...?" Aika looked at her an gave her a small smile. "I'm fine..." she said forcing herself to get up.

"Are you sure...?" She said helping the purple haired girl. "Yes Yes, I'm fine..." Aika said and looked toward the others who were fighting a clown-like monster. "Whats going on, what is that thing...?" she said as her body shook. "Hyper Akanbe, but don't worry, Smile Precure, is here to help" Beauty said with a smile and rushed to help the others.

Aika watched as they fought the monster, but even though they were fast and strong... they were losing...

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Whats the matter Precure?! Tired Already!?" Wolfrun laughed as he fought from with in the Akanbe. "Tch, Eat This!" Match said pulling a tree out of the ground. She pulled back and threw it at him, but her got out-of-the-way in no time. And now it was headed straight for Aika.

She froze in place and clinched her eyes shut, but instead of feeling pain... a gentle and strong-arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. She looked up at the person and saw a boy with multicolored hair kneeling beside her with one arm around her, and with the other he prevented the tree from hitting her.

His colorful hair was styled like a jesters hat, Aika thought it was kinda cute. He wore a white mask that covered his eyes, his outfit was a white body jump suit, with purple leg warmers, a loose yellow belt and red bracelets. Along with a violet cape held together with red belts and high heel curled toe shoes, he also had dark purple claw-like nails and pierced elf ears .

"Are you alright Miss...?" he asked with a smile. Aika blushed and nodded "H-Hai...!" she said looking down. "Good..." he gently ruffled her hair.

"Joker! Get Away From Her!" Beauty said running at them. He just chuckled and picked Aika up bride style and jumped out-of-the-way. He flew up high in the air making sure not to drop the girl in his arms. "Hiiiyaaaa!" she wrapped her arms around him tightly around his neck, choking him. "Gih...! To tight!"Joker said trying to breathe. "G-Go-Gomenisai..." she said gently letting up. "Its ok" he said kissing her nose making her blush. He had such a kind face, and his smile made her heart pound, was this love... or was she just scared?

"Joker what do you think you're doing!?" Wolfrun said growling at him. "Do I need your permission to do anything?" he said as his eyes flashed red. Wolfrun flinched and started to sweat. "Didn't think so..." Joker said with a straight face. He turned his attention to the Precures, and an idea came to mind. And that idea brought an evil smile to his face.

"Precure!" he yelled getting their full attention,"It would seem your attached to this girl, so I'll be taking this girl back to the Bad End Kingdom!" their eyes widened. Aika gasped and her small body trembled. "Feel free to come and get her in a few weeks, in that time I'll send you my demands and you'll get her back" he said with a smile.

"Like Hell You Will!" Cure Match screamed and was about to use Match Shoot, but Joker was holding onto Aika, so she couldn't attack without hurting her as well. This made Joker chuckle "Bye Bye" he said as one of his cards became human sized and spun around him once teleporting them to Bad End Kingdom.

**Bad End:**

* * *

Joker's card appeared and so did he and Aika in a Circus tent-like room, "Welcome to my room" he said as he set her down. Aika pushed Him away and slapped him across the face. "What's Your Damage!? Why'd You Kidnap Me!?" she screamed and as he held his cheek.

Joker smiled at her and ruffled her hair like before,"I can't tell you right now, but I can tell you this..." he curled his hand into a fist holding onto a handful of her purple hair,"You're not leaving anytime soon... " his eyes glowed red and he brought her face closer to his,"So behave yourself..."

Aika whimpered and nodded, "O-ok..."she said as tears filled her eyes. His eyes went back to normal and he let go of her. "Good girl..." he gently kissed her forehead.

In the middle of the room where the first ring was a round bed formed,"Come... you must be tired after a day like that... and I'll tend to your wounds" he said taking her by the hand and gently lead her towards the bed, but she pulled her hand away. "I'd rather go home...!" she said taking a step back. Instead of dragging her Joker picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You need your rest..." he said setting her down on the bed, he sounded so sincere and kind, and his face had a tender look, but would it last...?

Aika blushed and looked down, her heart was pounding, was she scared? Or... was this love...? Why do emotions have to be so confusing...? One moment hes scary, and now he's Mr. Nice-Guy, and she didn't know whether to be scared or not...

His hand gently brushed against her cheek, and she looked up at him. "J-Joker-San...?" she stuttered, but before she could as him anything he grabbed the bottom oh her shirt and started to lift it up. "Gah!" she blushed even more.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything to you, I'm just going to tend to your wounds..." he said lifting it over her head and off, then pulled her skirt and socks off. She had a few scrapes and a lot of bruises.

Joker frowned and snapped his fingers, a first aid kit appeared on the bed and he opened it, taking out some band-aids for her scrapes. He cleaned out her wounds and put the band-aids on. After all her wounds were tended to Aika tried to get dressed but Joker set her clothes aside.

"Hey! I need to get dressed...!" she said covering herself with her arms. Joker just smiled, "I'll get you some clean clothes to wear don't worry." he said disappearing with her clothes.

"Why me...?" she said covering herself up with the covers. At the moment she was having mixed feelings about Joker. She didn't know whether to love him, hate him, or be scared of him. Its pretty clear he wasn't human, and she'd never been in love.

A few minutes later Joker came back with a white dress for her. With out letting him get a word in she snatched it and quickly got dressed. "Th-Thanks' she said blushing. Joker gently ruffled her hair which made her flinch, worried that he'd pull her hair again. But he just smiled and laid down pulling her down with him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder making her blush even more.

Joker chuckled and fell asleep _'Honestly... why me...? And why do I feel like screaming...?' _she asked herself finally able to get on the other side of the bed.

* * *

**Pepper:And sorry if some of it didn't make sense, but I'm Finally Done! Phew... Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	2. Ch 2: Joker and Aika

"Why me...?" she said covering herself up with the covers. At the moment she was having mixed feelings about Joker. She didn't know whether to love him, hate him, or be scared of him. It's pretty clear he wasn't human, and she'd never been in love.

A few minutes later Joker came back with a white dress for her. Without letting him get a word in she snatched it and quickly got dressed. "Th-Thanks' she said blushing. Joker gently ruffled her hair which made her flinch, worried that he'd pull her hair again. But he just smiled and laid down pulling her down with him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder making her blush even more.

Joker chuckled and fell asleep _'Honestly... why me...? And why do I feel like screaming...?' _she asked herself finally able to get on the other side of the bed.

**Next Morning:**

Aika groaned in her sleep trying not to wake up, and she could feel someones warmth. Her eyes were barely open, but she could see the shape of someone next to her, and without thinking she pulled that person close and nuzzled into them. She could tell it was a man, her oldest brother perhaps? No... it wasn't him, he always smelled of cakes and cookies, one of her other brothers maybe...?

Impossible, none of them would sleep in the same room let alone the same bed... Then who...? Aika thought about it, soon remembering yesterday's events her eyes shot open and she blushed. She quickly pulled away from Joker and sat up.

_'Oh man... I was hoping yesterday was just a dream...' _she thought scooting to the other side of the bed once again. Then it hit her, _'Oh God! I Just Shared A Bed With Someone I Just Met! Not To Mention Kidnapped Me!' _she blushed and looked at him as he slept, her pounding heart started to calm down as she watched him sleep. _'Wow... he's kinda cute asleep...'_ she thought tucking her hair back. He seemed so peaceful, even though his eyes seemed to be opened a bit, she could tell by his steady breathing that he was asleep.

He bangs fell into his face as he turned in his sleep it was kinda cute. She blushed and smiled _'Maybe... instead of me hating him... or being scared of him... I should just love him...' _she thought getting out of the bed. She yawned and stretched "I wish I could take a shower... but I have no idea where anything in this place is..." she said scratching her head. "I'll show you where it is... If I can take one with you..." Aika jolted and turned around to see Joker wide awake, and her face turned as red as a tomato. "N-No... that's ok... I can do without..." she stuttered trying to find the words to say. Joker laughed, "I was joking... humans are so gullible..." he said still laughing.

Aika with her face still red picked up a pillow and threw it at him, but he just moved out of the way. "Just tell me where it is..." she said with not looking at him. "It's over there..." he said with a smile as he pointed to a door across the room

"Thank you..." she said walking towards it. She opened the door and walked in closing it behind her, she then looked around. It was a normal sized bathroom with purple and white tiles. She took off all of her clothes and folded her dress setting it on the counter before getting in the shower.

She sighed as the warm water brushed against her pale skin. It felt wonderful, like her problems were washing away. Her purple hair darkened as the water soaked it making it look almost black, and it wasn't long before she began to sing.

_My Lucky Star_

_That's who you are_

_I'll always know where you are_

_My Lucky star_  
_I love you so_

_I'll never let you go_  
_As I look up to the sky_

_As Time goes by_  
_I'll know your there_

_I know I'm here_

_Even though your_

_Far Far away_  
_In my heart you'll stay_

_Until that day comes_  
_So we can be as one_

_My lucky star_  
_I don't care how far_

_I'll soon be by your side_  
_So please wait for me_

_So you and I could be_  
_My lucky star_

The song had ended, and Aika finished cleaning herself off, then got out. She wasn't one for singing in front of people, especially big crowds, she tried once in 1st grade, but she was too nervous to sing loud enough for anyone to pay attention.

Aika sighed and shook her head and locked away that memory, she never like those types of memories. Aika wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to where she had set her clothes, just to find that they were gone.

"Eh!?" She looked around, but she didn't see them at all. "Where'd my clothes go!?" she screamed.

"I took them so they could get washed" Joker said appearing next to her. "Eeeep!" she squeaked jumping back. "What Is Wrong With You!?" she screamed making him cover his ears.

"And here I though Cure Happy and Cure Peace where loud..." he said rubbing his ears which, at the moment, really hurt. "G... Gomenisai... you just surprised me..." she said covering herself. "Um... can I please have something to wear... It's embarrassing to be around a boy, in just a towel..."

Joker handed her the paper bag he was holding and left. "I wonder what he is..." she said taking out the outfit he got her, it was another dress, but this one was a dark purple with long sleeves. "Well I know one thing, he got taste at least..." she said drying off and putting it on along with her underclothes.

Aika dried her hair and decided to leave it down as she walked out of the bath room.

"You have a nice singing voice"

Aika jolted and let out a small squeak, "Will you please stop doing that!" she said turning to Joker. "Hey it's not my fault you scare so easily..." he said tapping her nose.

Aika blushed a bit, then blushed even more when she realized what he had said a minute ago, "Y-You were listening...?" she asked with her face bright red. Joker nodded with his usual smile.

"Can't I at-least have some privacy when I'm taking a shower...?" she asked grabbing him by his shoulders."Well... when I came in to get your clothes I overheard you singing..." he said tilting his head abit," What's the big deal...?"

"The Big deal Is Walking In On Me When You Know I'm In The Shower!" she screamed grabbing him by the cloth of his cape and shaking him back and forth rapidly. "There's A Thing Called Privacy You Dummy! And I Have A Right To It! You Can't Just Undress Me Or Walk In When I'm Bathing!" she yelled as she finally stopped shaking him, but now, he was too dizzy to even stand up on his own. "Whoops..." she sat next to him.

"Gomenisai..." she said helping him sit up "Are you ok...?" she asked making sure she didn't shake his brain lose or something. "Yeah... I'm ok... just a'lil shookin up..." he said holding his head. "Your pretty strong, for your size that is..." he said looking at her as she hugged her knees. "Yeah... I honestly don't know where it all came from... Until yesterday... I couldn't lift anything more than my art bag, let alone shake you dizzy..." she said scratching her head.

Joker frowned for a quick second then went back to smiling before she noticed. Aika looked at him and giggled "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Your pretty smiley aren't you?" she said still giggly. Joker couldn't help but laugh to "Yeah... I guess I am.." he said with a big smile. Then he got an idea, "Hey do you know whats really funny?" he asked her.

"What?" she answered with a question. He held her shoulders and said "This!" he licked the side of her causing her to flinch. Most girls would have yelled at him, but Aika's weird like that, and she just laughed wiping away his drool. "Aaw Dude! You're So gross!" she said laughing. Joker started to giggled but stopped and looked at her. "Nani?" she asked.

"Well, I never asked you your name" he said with a smile. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm sorry, My names Aika, Aika Hanson" she replied.

"Aika, that's Japanese for Love Song right?" Aika nodded "Hanson... I don't believe that's Japanese." he said thinking it over. Aika shook her head. "Nope its English"

"English?" he asked tilting his head. Aika giggles, his curiosity was pretty cute. "Yeah, I'm half Japanese and half American"

"American?"

"Yeah it's a country" she said unable to keep from giggling. "And your names Joker right? Or is that just a nick name?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope, my names Joker"

"Joker 'what'?" she asked tilting her head. "Nothing, its just Joker." "Eh? You don't have a last name?" she said resting her head on her knees. Joker shook his head "No..."

"But... what about your parents...? Don't they have last names...?" she asked sitting up. Joker frowned and hugged his knees to his chest. "I... I don't know... I never knew my parents..." he said softly looking at the ground. Aika gasped and frowned, she didn't know what to say or do, she didn't mean to upset him, so she did the first thing that came to mind. Aika wrapped her arms around his shoulders and head, pulling him in to a warm embrace.

His head was resting on her shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around him tightly. Joker blushed and looked up at her, her face was a light red and her eyes were filled with tear in which were about to over float. He couldn't understand, she was crying, but she was crying for him, and why did he feel like crying too?

Joker put that thought aside and closed his eyes, resting his head against her shoulder. She was so warm, and a familiar feeling came over him, but it was one that was long forgotten.

**Awhile later:**

Aika gently stroked his back as he curled up with her, he had fallen asleep a little while ago, and Aika didn't know what to do now. She sighed as she sat up and tucked him in, not wanting him to get cold. "Poor guy..." she said quietly. _'I should let him sleep...' _she thought getting off the bed.

She sighed again and walked through a curtain which she had notice lead to a big balcony. And fresh air is just what she needed right now. The cool fresh air blew through her soft purple hair and made her pale skin shiver slightly. Aika could tell by the some-what scary scenery, that she defiantly wasn't in Japan anymore, so where was she?

_'Maybe instead of bringing up last names during the conversation... I should have asked where I was... eh' _she thought shrugging. _'Probably wouldn't have told me anyways...'_

_'I wonder if me and him are friends now...? He seems nice... well... some-what...' _she thought remembering when he pulled her hair the other day. Then another memory came to mind, she remembered what her oldest brother had told her once.

_Be nice to people, and they'll be nice to you, and if they're down, do something to cheer them up..._

That's her big brother for you, always so nice, everyone loved him. And that's what she was going to do, Joker was upset, so she needed to do something to cheer him up. _'And that's just what I'm going to do!' _she thought with a big smile.

"But wait... _'How'_ am I going to cheer him up...?" she asked herself. Then a thought came to mind, "I Know! I'll Cook For Him! Like Mama always said! The Quickest Way To A Man's Heart, Is Though His Stomach!" she said excitingly, "And I know just what to make... but he needs his sleep..." she said looking at her sleeping _friend _and smiled. "I'll make it in the morning..."

She walked through the curtain and laid down next to him and pulled him close and gently wrapped her arms around him bringing him close, to her surprise he did the same. She smiles and gently stroked his back again. _'Guess he likes to cuddle in his sleep...' _she giggled and lets him.

**The next morning:**

Aika woke up before Joker did and covered him in the white blanket. Aika walked to the last door in the room, which looked like the entrance/exit to a circus tent, which again, this room looked way to much like. She quietly opened the door and walked out shutting it behind her, one thing she noticed about the rest of the house looked like an old fashion Japanese one. "Wow..." she said walking down the hall, first things first, find the kitchen. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too hard to do.

Aika walked around looking for the kitchen, so far she found a room that looked like a witch's spell room, two cave looking rooms, and one of them had alot of weapons. Weird...

After a bit she found it, and she was pretty relieved to see something normal. "Now lets see if this kitchen has everything I need..." she said looking around, and to her surprise and joy, it did, everything she needed to make crepes including things to fill them. But Aika wondered if a few crepes would be enough. She could make him a rice omelet and some juice too.

Aika got some more eyes, some rice and a few oranges. This was going to be fun, at least for her it was, after she was finished making the crepe batter she poured some into the frying pan and waited a few seconds before flipping it, funny thing about crepes, they cook really fast.

The first one was done she put it on a plate and and smeared some strawberry jelly on it along with some whipped cream before rolling it and starting on the next. After the crepes were done next were the rice omelet, and juice. She took out some fresh oranges and juiced them then strained the pulp out, and last was the rice omelet, she stirred the eggs together and mixed the rice in when it was time.

_**Else where...**_

Wolfrun had just gotten back from trying to make the world a bad end, and then losing to the Precure who were trying to enter the bad end kingdom again.

"Oi... my neck still hurts from that last blow to the hyper akanbe..." he groaned rubbing his neck, but her smelt something in the air. He put his nose to the air and took deep breaths, "Yahoo! Something Smells Great!" he said wagging his tail and rushing to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Aika with her back turned to him, it looked like she was cooking, not only that, but she had gotten out of Joker's room without him knowing or he'd be with her. Wolfrun reached out to her and flinched when she turned around. Aika froze in place holding the tray of food as she looked at Wolfrun, frightened like a mouse.

"Uum..." was all he could thing to say as he pulled his hand back, Aika took a deep breath, Wolfrun thought she was going to say something, but he was dead wrong. Aika let out an ear piercing scream, Wolfrun covered his ears and started curling up, that gave her a chance to run away. She ran back to the room but was still careful enough not the mess anything up, the was covered anyways, since she was worried it might spill.

She ran into the room and closed the door behind her, apparently her scream reached the room since Joker was rubbing his ears. "Oh! are you ok?" she asked rushing over to him and setting down the tray. "Yeah... I'm ok..." he said looking at her, "Where were you anyways...?" he asked. "Well... I wanted to apologize for last night... so I made you breakfast..." she said shyly and held out the tray. Joker looked at her weird, "Why would you do that...?" Aika tilted her head, "What do you mean...? I was trying to be nice is all..."

Joker seemed like he didn't understand, but still, he smiled. "Thank you" he said taking it. Aika, didn't quite understand him, but she was still happy. Joker started with the crepes and his face lit up, "Its good!" he said with a smile and kept eating.

After he was done he set the plate down and laid down. "That was good..." he said with a smile. "Really? Thank you!" Aika said blushing and with a big smile on her face. Joker looked confused again, "Why're you thanking me?"

"Cause I worked hard to make it, and I'm glad you liked it" she replied. "But once it goes down it doesn't really matter after that..."

"But... it's nice to know when someone likes what you made..." she said looking ready to cry "Especially when you worked hard... and seeing someone smile because of your cooking is a great feeling..." tears ran down her face.

"He-Hey wait... don't cry..." he said sitting up, "It was just a meal, no need to get worked up..."

"Joker..." she said with a sniffle.

"Yes...?" he said nervously.

"Your A Big Dummy!" she screamed crying. She let out a wail, and it just got louder, Joker covered his ears trying to block out the sound. "Ok Ok! I'm Sorry! I Take It Back! I'm Sorry! Please Stop Crying!" he yelled trying to calm her down. When that didn't work he slapped a hand over her mouth and that made it stop, Joker sighed with reveal, "In name of all things Sinful... What the hell was with that scream...?!" he asked letting her go.

Aika sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I don't know... I've never once cried that loud..."

Joker wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her close, she blushed and nuzzled his shoulder. Joker how ever... didn't seem like his cheerful self... in fact his eyes were glowing red.

**A week later:**

A whole week had passed since that day, and during that time Joker had told the Precure that he would trade Aika for the Decor, they refused and said they would find a way back in the Bad End Kingdom, and they only had two weeks to do so, or they'd have to give up the Decor Decor.

Joker ofcourse hadn't told Aika about this, instead he'd keep her occupied by playing games with her and doing tricks, so she wouldn't ask about it. Aika defiantly enjoyed it though, she almost didn't want to go back home, here was so much fun, other than being scared of the other bad end generals.

At the moment Joker was teaching her to juggle, though she wasn't very good, but she kept trying, that is until a loud sound was heard outside.

_to be continued..._


	3. Ch3: Cure Love the Rose of Passion

A whole week had passed since that day, and during that time Joker had told the Precure that he would trade Aika for the Decor, they refused and said they would find a way back in the Bad End Kingdom, and they only had two weeks to do so, or they'd have to give up the Decor Decor.

Joker ofcourse hadn't told Aika about this, instead he'd keep her occupied by playing games with her and doing tricks, so she wouldn't ask about it. Aika defiantly enjoyed it though, she almost didn't want to go back home, here was so much fun, other then being scared of the other bad end generals.

At the moment Joker was teaching her to juggle, though she wasn't very good, but she kept trying, that is until a loud sound was heard outside.

* * *

"Tch... they got through..." Joker said bringing Aika close as the sky out side went from purple to cloudy and dark. "who got through what...?" she asked somewhat scared. Joker didn't answer as a huge card circled around them teleporting them to where the Precures were wait for them and the other generals.

"Well done getting through my barrier, Precure, but your still not getting Aika back." he grinned and kept an arm wrapped around her. "You Knifing Snake! We wont let you keep her here!" beauty yelled furious.

"Who said I was keeping her here? she hasn't once tried to escape..." he replied smiling.

"Aika-chan..." Happy said calmly, "Have they done anything to you...?"

Aika shook her head, "No, they've been really nice to me... but I was still scared to leave..." she said sheepishly."And I want to be here ..."

"What about your family...?" Match asked, "Don't you want to go back to them...?!"

"They Never Have Time For Me! At least Joker Will Play With Me!" she shouted, all of her memories of being alone came back at once, and turned into anger.

"They're Worried Sick About You!" Sunny yelled, "They have people looking all over Tokyo for you!"

Aika's eyes widened, and it disappeared in a flash "They're... looking for me...?"

"Yes! Dont You Love Them!?" Sunny replied.

She liked playing with Joker, but even though they were often busy, she loved being with her family, especially making sweets with her big bother. She knew they loved her, and thinking about how worried they all must be brought tears to her eyes and made her heart ache, she nodded, "Yes... I Love Them! I wanna go home...!" as much as it hurt her she pushed joker away and ran to the Precures.

"I want to see my family again!" she reached out to Sunny, but before she could take Aika's hands, Joker snatched her by her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't think going home will be so easy..." he said gripping her arm. "Joker! Your Hurting Me!" she yelled trying to get him to let go, now he was starting to scare her, he'd been so nice before, why was he acting like this? He threw her aside and took out his book along with the others, and as the cures rushed to Aika's side, they turned everything into a bad end space.

Aika became to depressed to care about anything, like everyone in the bad end space ever captured.

"You four are horrible! Just Horrible!" Peace screamed, the others agreed. "oi! Pike down! All this talk about family and love is making me sick...!" Wolfrun shouted. The cures growled.

"Your Finished This Time Oni!" Akaoni Laughed taking out a black nose, Wolfrun, Joker, and Majorina did the same and held them in the air. "Go Hyper Akanbe!"

The akanbes appeared all taking the form of a squeaky hedge hog toy wolfrun had brought with him, they jumped inside the akanbes fusing with them, then attacked as soon as possible.

"Sunny! Protect Aika!" Happy said as she and the others ran to stop them. Sunny nodded and looked at Aika who was curled up and crying, "Family... so very useless... and its so lonely..." the bad energy coming out of her grew more and more, and it fueled the generals power. Every punch, kick or cure attack the cures dished out seemed to bounce right off the rubbery skin of the Akanbes, they were getting two strong.

Sunny frowned and touched Aika's arm, "Love... is nothing... nothing at all... I loved him... but he doesn't love me..." the energy got even darker.

"Aika-chan... don't give up...!" she shouted trying to reach her. But she could hardly hear the sadness and loneliness were entering her heart, and soon only pain would fill it. It hurt... it really hurt...

"Its to late... with all of our spaces combined, her heart will disappear!" Joker shouted happily. "And the thing about these Akanbes is that the more pain she feels, the stronger we get!" He lets out a demented laugh as Beauty fought against him, but he was just getting stronger and stronger. "Love Is Nothing! So Why Talk About It!?" Majorina shout punching Match. "Its All Pointless!"

Match stopped the punch, "No. It' !" she sent her flying. "Love isn't Pointless!" Happy shouted trying to block wolfruns punches. "Love is a wonderful emotion!"

Aika's eyes snapped open.

Joker noticed and went after her and Sunny, he brought his fist back and punched, "Family! And Love Are All To Pointless To Care About!" he shouted. Beauty and Sunny blocked his punch but he was starting to get the better of them. "Family... isn't pointless... they're always there... when you need them...!"

Aika looked up at them, and a memory came to mind...

_She was five years old... she was crying and sitting on the ground. "Aika-chan..." her mother said,"Whats wrong Sweetie...?"_

_"A-A mean doggie... sc-scared me!" she cried. "There there Angle..." he mother picked her up. "Mommy's here... I'll always be here..." her mother said with a smile.  
_

"But You Heard What Aika Said! Her Family's Never Around!" Wolfrun shouted, Aika looked down, "It Doesn't Mean They don't Lover Her! They're Just Busy! If They Could, They'd Spend Time With Her! Love Makes Everyone Ultra Happy!" Happy shouted pushing him back.

_'Happy... Sunny... Peace... Match, Beauty...' _Aika sat up,_'They're right... I can't give up, my family may be busy, but... they love me...'_ she got to her feet as all of her most beloved memories flowed into her, filling her heart with love, and chasing out the sorrow,_'Love... Love is what make us strong... and love will always me in my heart...'_

Aika's entire body glowed, and she stood tall and strong, "The Sixth Precure!" candy shouted hopping into Aika's arms with the smile pack. The light from it glowed bright and Aika clinched her eyes shut. when she opened them she was surrounded by light and glitter stuff(hard to explain..)

"Where...? am I...?" she said looking around. "Aika-kuru!" Candy shouted holding the smile pack. "Gah! Talking plushie!" she squeaked surprise.

"Candy Is Not A Plushie Kuru!" she shouted. "Oh.. Sorry..." candy smiled and handed her the smile pact, "Use this and Say "Precure! Smile Charge!" Kuku" Candy said happily. "Uh.. Ok!"

A purple Decor shaped like a ribbon and a rose Appears in Aika's hand, she put it in the Smile pact

**Ready?**

**_Precure! Smile charge!_****_  
_**

**Go Go! Lets Go Love!  
**

The power puff shot out of the smile pact and into Aika's hand, she gently powered it with purple precure powder and she threw it in the air catching it again then span around once as the dust became rose petals and twirled around her body.

The petals around her hands and arms became fingerless gloves that went almost to her shoulders and were open an inch apart on the side, they were held on with strings and a purple ribbon, with matching purple cufflinks. Next to appear was a light purple shirt with dark purple lining the edge, and with a few light purple lawyers under it, in the back were purple tail flaps, similar to Cure Peace's, and shorts under the skirt.

Next was her top, it was light purple with dark purple streaks a few inches apart. She had puffy light purple sleeves with white feathers over them held there with purple orbs.

Her legs glowed and became knee high, high heel boot that matched her gloves. Lastly, her hair glowed purple, she twirled around are her hair became longer and a lighter shade of purple, and was styled into two pony tails with big bubble barrets, and three inches from where her hair ended, was a ribbon for each ponytail. Her little white crown tilted to the side and had white wings on either side.

On her top and rose bloomed in the middle and turned into a bow with the precure simble. She powered her cheeks making them rosy with a gentle smile. She fell from the sky and twirled around once bringing her hands to her chest and said...

_Where ever love is, a flower of passion will bloom and survive as long as you keep those warm feelings in your heart...__  
_she said forming a heart with her fingers over her heart with a gentle smile, and spread out her legs holding the heart over hers.

"Cure love!" she shouted with pride as a big rose bloomed behind her.

"Cure Love...?" Happy said and then smiled.

"I knew it..." Joker spat and pushed Sunny and Beauty aside. Joker threw a punch with she cough with ease, "You broke me heart Joker... and I can't forgive you..." she said pushing him back. "Love! Use The Smile Pact!" candy shouted.

Aika looked down at the pact hanging from her side, she touched it and looked at candy. "How do I use it!?" she replied. "Charge it with your spirit!" Sunny shouted.

"Spirit..." she closed her eyes and place a hand over her heart, the pact glowed charging. All four generals decided to go after her at once before she could attack, but it was too late.

A glowing purple rose appeared in her hand... and she brought it to her lips.

**_Love...__ Bloom!_**

She shouted blowing on the rose turning it into a gust of wind with glowing rose petals riding the wind, the petals fell over the Akanbes and the black peeled away from the noses turning them red, but now since they were red noses and not black, the akanbes spit them out.

"W-What!?" Joker bolted right up and looked at Aika, or should I say Cure Love, she looked right back at him.

"Happy do you think you have enough energy left?" Sunny asked her, she shook her heart, "No... not enough..." she said frowning. "I can help with that..." Aika said holding out her hand and smiling, Happy smiled and took her hand.

Aika put her hand over heart and thought of love while Happy said 'spirit' five times. When the smile pact were filled with energy they both traced a heart in the air with the hands, one side was pink, the other purple.

**Love-!**

Love made one side of the heart, Happy the other catching the heart they made together. The pulled they're hands back making sure not to pull they're hands apart.

**Shower!**

They shouted thrusting they're arms out sending a pink and purple blast into the Akanbes destroying them and purifying the four Decor, one was a four leaf clover, one a soccer ball, another a puppy, and lastly a cake.

All four landed in Aika's hands, she looked at them then up at Joker who was now only a few feet away. He took a step towards her and the other precures stepped in front of her blocking his path. "Don't come any closer..." Peace said warning him. He ignored her and reached out to Love, offering to take her back to the house. Love looked away refusing.

He frowned and disappeared, Love held back the tears and walked with her friends, to go home.

* * *

**Hanson Mansion:**

Aika stared at the big door, she took a deep breath and grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. She walked in and took another deep breath, "Everyone!" it was time to face it the music, weather they were mad, or happy, "I'm Home! I'm Home everyone!" tears filled her eyes. Everyone in the mansion dropped what they were doing and rushed to the front room.

As soon as they saw her everyone rushed to Aika's side, he mother and father hugged her. "Mom... dad..." she said looking at them, "My darling... Aika..." he mother looked at her. "Where were you!?" her father shouted holding her shoulders, Aika didn't flinch, and didn't start to cry, she had to be brave, even though she had to lie.

"I was at a friends house..." she said shaking. "Why Didn't You Tell Us!? You Told The Help That You Were Going To the Park!" she looked away, then looked him in the eyes. "I needed to get away..." she said sternly. "Get away from what...?" he asked worried. "Get away... get away from you always working... I know your a big time chief... and mom a photographer... but I still miss you..." she said looking down. "So I went over to a friends for awhile, and when i found out you were so worried... I rushed back here..."

"Aika..." her mother said softly, but tried to look stern,"That's no excuse... you should have told us!" her mother shouted. "I know... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry so much..." tear filled her eyes once again and she let out a cry of sorrow as tears flowed from her eyes.

Her mother hugged her tightly and stroked her hair,"Its ok... whats important is that your safe... and your never to do that again..." she said letting her daughter to cry into her shoulder, they're was only so much she could take with out crying. And ofcourse, at times like this, she would cry herself out, and would fall asleep.

**Else where/Back:**

Joker walked into Majorina's room, "Majorina, did you make the potion I asked for...?" he asked leaning against the door frame. She smiled, "Indeed I did, Become a Fairy and change back" she replied holding up two bottles.

"You really need to work on your naming skills..." he said taking them. Before she could scold him he disappeared and reappeared out side of Aika's room. She laid in bed sleepy, tired from all her crying. The masked man smiled and stood on the edge of her balcony, she seemed so peaceful too. He hopped down from the railing and walked over to her bed. He smiled and gently traced her cheek with his claw like nails, causing her to flinch in her sleep.

This only made him smile more, he had an idea in his head and he was putting it to work. But, what he had planned for her was going to have to wait a little longer. "Until we meet again..." he whispered in her ear and vanished.

Aika groaned in her sleep and turned on her side as tears flowed from her eyes. "Joker..."

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Ch 4: I'm A Fairy!

**Else where/Back:**

Joker walked into Majorina's room, "Majorina, did you make the potion I asked for...?" he asked leaning against the door frame. She smiled, "Indeed I did, Become a Fairy and change back" she replied holding up two bottles.

"You really need to work on your naming skills..." he said taking them. Before she could scold him he disappeared and reappeared out side of Aika's room. She laid in bed sleepy, tired from all her crying. The masked man smiled and stood on the edge of her balcony, she seemed so peaceful too. He hopped down from the railing and walked over to her bed. He smiled and gently traced her cheek with his claw like nails, causing her to flinch in her sleep.

This only made him smile more, he had an idea in his head and he was putting it to work. But, what he had planned for her was going to have to wait a little longer. "Until we meet again..." he whispered in her ear and vanished.

Aika groaned in her sleep and turned on her side as tears flowed from her eyes. "Joker..."

**The next day:**

Aika woke up, it was 1:00 p.m. in the after noon, she got out of bed and got dressed in a purple short sleeved top and black geans. She got out a purple hair thing and swirled it around a chunk of her hair, putting it in a side ponytail. She opened the door to her room and went down stairs for lunch, but even after yesterday's event, no one was at the table, all to busy to be bothered.

"Miss Aika" a maid said walking up to her, "Good day" she smiled, "And a good day to you, Ami" Aika said smiling. "Miss, a boy cam over earlier asking for you, but you were still asleep, so I asked him to come back later..." Ami said nervous. "A boy?"

"Yes" she answered. "What did he look like...?" Aika asked, fearing for the answer.

"He was a tall boy, and pail, he had a white mask on, his hair was a bit past his shoulders, and it was multi colored, he had fangs, pointed ears and they were pierced" Ami answered. That's what she was afraid of... The front door bell rang, Ami answered it, "Well waddya know... Aika your friends here" Ami said letting him in.

"Hello Aika-chan..." Joker said with a smile, he was dressed in a dark purple turtle neck sweater and white pants with black sneakers, and his hair was down too. Aika blushed "J-Joker..." Aika stuttered. "I'll go make some snacks for you-" "No Need! we Were Just Leaving!" Aika said cutting her off, she ran over to Joker and grabbed his arm, and dragged him out after putting on her shoes.

She closed the door behind them and dragged him to her club house in the middle of the mansion garden by the collar of his shirt. When they got there he rubbed his neck, "Nice to see you two..." Aika clinched her hands into fists at her sides and back handed him. "Joker! I Want To Know Right Now What Your Doing Here!" she screamed making him flinch.

"Isn't It Bad Enough You Broke My Heart!? What Do You Want Now!?" she shouted as her cheeks turned rosy red. Joker rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her. "I wanted to see you..." he said softly, Aika's eyes widened, "D-Don't Give Me -" Joker cut her off by pushed her against the wall of the club house and looked her in the eye. The purple cure gulped and started shaking, "G-Get away!" she tried pushing him away but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands to the wall.

"I didn't come to fight... I just wanna talk..." he said sounding serious, Aika gulped and looked away. "I don't believe you..." she said taking her hands back. "I was hopping it wouldn't come to this..." he said taking out the potion, he opened the bottle and splashed it in her face leaving it half empty. "What The-?!" she said flinching, her body glowed and she shrank down into fairy form.

Her hair was in two pony tails that looked like floppy ears and was a lighter shade of purple along with her fluffy tail, her fur was a even lighter shade of purple, she had a dark purple ribbon around her neck and was about a foot tall. "What Did You Do To Me!?" she said looking at herself. "Like I said... I didn't want it to come to this... but you wouldn't listen" he said picking her up, she was so tiny he could hold her in his hand. Aika sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'm listening..." she said looking up at him.

"I wanted to tell you, that I never meant to hurt you... but I have to do what my master tells me... no matter what..." he said with a tender look on his face. Aika blushes and started shaking, her heart was pounding again, Joker gently tucked her hair aside and out of her face. Aika's tiny paws held onto his hand, "One chance... one last chance... is all you get..." she said looking down.

"Thank you..." he said happily, Aika looked up at him, she as so easily fooled, she smiled at him, and her cuteness sent a jolt up his spine. "*cough* Cute..." he said under a cough and blushed. Aika giggled and it only made him blush more. "Joker..." she said getting his attention,"If you really tried to show it, everyone would see... your a good person..."

"Ai-Aika..." he said blushing,"Yes..?" she said still holding his hand in her tiny paws, "Your a good person..." he set her down and poured the antidote on her, she glowed and transformed back. When the light faded he was gone. "Joker... you dummy..." she said with a smile.

Aika walked back into the house and saw everyone standing in the front room. "What...?" she looked at them. "Aika!" her oldest sister, Ruby shouted, making her flinch.

"Congratulations..." she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "For... what...?" she said confused now. She just walked away, "Ai-chan, have a happy life with him" Hinata said crying and running away sobbing. "Eh...?" Aika tilted her head. "If he starts to get stalker clingy your big brothers will help you..." Zeke said giving her a thumbs up.

Ok, now she was really confused, next the fashion twins, and her oldest brother walked up. "Well design you wedding dress and the brides maids dresses" the twins said in sink,"Uuh... wha...?"

"I'll start designing the wedding cake" her oldest brother said patting her head. "Dump him, he's obviously a Yanky... the dyed hair, the piercings... the mask..." her oldest sister said seriously, then it hit her, _'They're talking about Joker!' _Aika turned her attention. "Ami! What Did You Tell Them!?" she screamed pissed off. "I told them that you had a boy over, and there was sparks between the two of you..." Ami answered nervous, "Was that bad...?"

"Yes! Me And Him Barely Know One Another! And I'm 14! We're Not Going Steady or Getting Married!" she screamed red in the face. Though none of them were listening.

"Of all the girls in the world... why me...?" she said going up to her room.

**3 weeks later:**

Aika tossed and turned in her bed, muttering and shivering with fear, it happened every few days, the dream just kept coming back, again, and again, and again. She wanted it to stop, she wanted it to be over. So dark, blood everywhere, it seems like it would never end, that the dream went on for what seemed like hours.

The girl with red eyes and a phantom-of-the-opra-like mask on, the sinister smile, the blood splattering everywhere, why... why... why wont it go away!?

Aika's eyes snapped open at the blood spattered on her in her dream, she was panting so hard, she could hardly breathe.


End file.
